


Boys Will Be Bugs

by MAN1CMECHAN1C



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Best Friends, Bittersweet, Brotp, Childhood Friends, Friendship, M/M, Nostalgia, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa trigger happy havoc - Freeform, i totally projected on this one sorry, sfw, super danganronpa 2 - Freeform, they are just friends :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAN1CMECHAN1C/pseuds/MAN1CMECHAN1C
Summary: Leon Kuwata and Kazuichi Souda have been friends pretty much their whole lives . They've both been really busy , so they haven't gotten the chance to hang out for a few months . Recently , they graduated high school together . For the first time in awhile , they sit in Kazuichi's garage , talking and listening to music like they used to .( this is my first fic !! i hope u like it !!!! )
Relationships: Kuwata Leon & Soda Kazuichi, Kuwata Leon/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Boys Will Be Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the spotify links to the songs mentioned !!!
> 
> Boys Will Be Bugs - Cavetown  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/67EUBsc4qosGOVbaYy6TeX?si=SahumI0nSziaqCTlJkg9rA
> 
> Verbatim - Mother Mother  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/0THzsgFeDDpEElsRxyJBZB?si=LR7Vrle5SRCC1Xpth2i9YQ

[ Background Information !!! ]

_Leon and Kazuichi had been friends their whole lives . They met in 2nd grade , after both getting detention for causing trouble . What kind of trouble exactly is anyone’s guess , but it was probably only half an accident . Neither had friends back then besides each other , so they spent almost all their time together . Now , they’ve both just graduated high school and it’s been awhile since they’ve gotten the chance to just hang out in Kazuichi’s side of the garage he shared with his father , like they used to . It was a decent size , especially considering his family wasn’t exactly well off in the financial department . it wasn’t anywhere as well kept as his dad’s side , which his father constantly made sure he was aware of ._

\--------

The public bus came to an abrupt stop at the corner of the same old sidewalk . And as usual , Leon sluggishly dragged himself off the bus , swinging his backpack over his shoulder and opening his phone as he walked down the sidewalk , the same as he had every day for years . Except it’s been awhile since he took this route . He opened messenger .

Kazuichi was sitting on the floor of his garage working on the breaks of an expensive car for a rich client . Sweat stung his eyes as he wiped it off his face . He sat back on his heels and sighed heavily , taking a moment to listen to the music he had on in the background, then proceeded to check the time on his phone . Currently playing : Verbatim — Mother Mother . 5:46pm , 2 new messages from ‘gayboy’ . Souda had set Leon’s contact name to that for his own amusement . He opened the notification .

“ hey “

“ where are u “

——

“ uhh garage “

“ why “

——

“ ok cool “

Kazuichi just stared at the message , puzzled . _ok .. cool .... what’s that supposed to mean ?_

“ hey ! “

Kazuichi jumped a little at the sudden noise and looked back to see Leon standing by the open garage door . “ .... hey !! “. It was clear by the tone of his voice he was still a little spooked from being startled . “ what’re you doing here ? “. Leon sneered ; “ what , i can’t come see my best friend at work ? “ Souda shrugged , running his fingers through his bright pink hair . “ well no , you’re always welcome here , but I wasn’t exactly _expecting_ you “. They both fell silent for a moment before cracking a grin . “ it’s good to see you man , where’ve you been ? “ the two ultimates bumped fists . “ oh yknow , around . “ Leon replied . “ what about you ? It’s been a minute “

“ haven’t really done much of anything other than work , if I’m being honest with you . “ Kazuichi confessed , letting out a half hearted chuckle . “ I have to keep food on the table somehow , and we both know my dad sure as hell can’t do that alone . “

Leon nodded . “ Yeah .. that’s okay though . You do whatcha gotta do . “ he takes off his backpack and tosses it by the wall before sitting down and leaning back against it himself . “ yeah ... “ Kazuichi collapsed against the wall next to his friend . Silence fell over the two teenagers for a moment as they sat quietly listening to the music playing on Kaz’s beat up old smartphone . It used to be his dad’s , but was given to him when his dad got a new one . The song faded out , and a new one started playing from the playlist .

Kazuichi finally broke the silence . “ So ... what now ? “ . He glanced over at the redhead out of the corner of his eye . The music was calm and sweet . “ I ... “ Leon exhaled heavily , contemplating the question . “ ... I’m not really sure “

♪ _Don’t mess with me , I’m a big boy now , and I’m very scary_ ♪

The sun was starting to set . The two boys distantly gazed through the open garage door at the warm colours lighting up the sky . The purples and oranges all blended together with the clouds like watercolours . A cool breeze drifted through the garage , carrying with it the soft music notes and distinct , thick smell of metal and motor oil .

♪ _I punch my walls , stay out at night , and I do karate_ ♪

“ well .. we could just .. um ... “ Souda yawned and rubbed his eyes , tired from working so vigorously earlier .

“ ... let’s just take things as they come , I guess . “ Leon hummed and nodded his head in agreement .

♪ _Don’t message me , ‘cause I won’t reply , I wanna make you cry_ ♪

“ Yeah ... that sounds like a good plan . “

Life used to be so simple . As hard as their childhoods were , they had their moments ... it’s not easy to let go of the past and move on .

♪ _Ain't that how its s'posed to be ?Though it isn't me ..._ ♪

“ Hey , Leon ? “

“ Yeah ? “

“ Do you think we’ll always be friends ? “

Leon paused a moment and shoved his hands in his sweatshirt pockets before answering the anxious mechanic .

“ ... Yeah , Kaz , I think we will . “

The two childhood buddies looked at each other with a smile , and both let out a small laugh under their breath .

♪ _... Boys will be bugs , right ?_ ♪


End file.
